


Innocent

by Drhair76



Series: {Love Quotes} [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Frank is so soft, Hazel is Pure, They are the cutest couple, True Love, you can pry them from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Everytime Hazel looked at him like that, Frank had this irrational need to check behind him to make sure she wasn't looking at someone else.





	Innocent

_I crave you in the most innocent form. I crave to say goodnight and give you forehead kisses_

_and to say that I adore you when you feel at your worst._

_I crave you in ways where I just want to be next to you  and nothing more or less._

 

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Frank and Hazel were a slow couple. 

They were slow with everything they did, especially with each other. Hazel wanted to savor the moments in her relationship with Frank, she's been waiting so long for it that she can't even bring herself rush it. 

She was a simple girl, really. She loved holding Frank's hand as they walked through the strawberry fields. She loved curling up with him at the campfire. She loved just sitting and talking with him. Hazel knew she was more modest than other girls her age. She got flustered whenever Nico cursed but her relationship with Frank was precious to her and she wanted to cherish it.

  Frank knows how easily life can be ended, he's seen enough of bright and burning and fast, he's seen it become dark and smoky and over. 

He's seen plenty of relationship end almost as quickly as they began because they weren't nurtured. And that might be fine for highschool hookups but Hazel was the girl Frank wanted to marry. 

 The last thing he wanted to do was rush his relationship with Hazel. 

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." 

And she did, even wearing her pyjamas, with her hair tied up in a messy bun. They were both sitting on the Hades cabin porch, watching the stars. Hazel was glowing, her gold eyes shimmering, her dark skin illuminated by the celestial body and Frank could hardly take his eyes off her.

"Thanks." Hazel blushed. She turned to Frank with bright eyes and a beaming face.

  Everytime Hazel looked at him like that, Frank had this irrational need to check behind him to make sure she wasn't looking at someone else. 

How could he be so lucky as to have such an amazing girl in his life, who liked him back? It felt unbelievable. 

"It's late, do you," Hazel paused and glanced down at her grey slippers, "do you want to come inside?" 

Frank hummed but shook his head. "Ah, I don't think Nico would like that too much." 

Hazel laughed, it sounded like a tiny melodious bell and Frank loved it. 

"I-I should get back to the Ares cabin, breakfast tomorrow?" 

Hazel nodded and they both stood. Frank paused for just a millisecond before pressing a kiss to her warm cheek. 

"Uh huh." He murmured once he pulled away. Frank walked off the porch and turned back, watching her walk up the steps and open the door. She turned back to look at him and she smiled.

  "Goodnight Frank." She said softly and he raised his hand in a wave. 

"Goodnight Hazel." 

_I love you._


End file.
